rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
New Rapture
Sitemap New Rapture * See also Rapture Society * See also Rapture Factions * See also MMORGP_the_Game_Experience * See also Player_Story * See also The Cure * See also New Rapture Prestige System * See also Game_Economy * See also Government * See also The Cure --- --- --- --- --- Consider - New Rapture is now more like a Small Town in population (compared to what Old Rapture was - which itself really only had the population of a 'Large' Town). --- --- --- Excuse for Anyone Being Left Alive Post-Lamb (Time of the MMORPG) : No not quite making Rapture fall into the Abyss ... * Sofia Lamb's little collectivist corner of Rapture (which we saw) still left all the Rest of Rapture untouched (whom we didn't get to see). Even her alleged blowing up and 'sinking' Persephone was pretty much another of her own delusions - Yes, perhaps drowned a bunch of her minions there, but hardly 'Sank it all into the Abyss' - Even Sinclair built the place far better than that - Place was build like a Nazi 'Atlantic Wall' Super Bunker ...). Many other people in Rapture would NOT have "cottoned to" Lamb's "Philosophy" (I doubt they even heard the explosion). * The Splicers Got Smarter (or only the Smarter Ones Are Still Alive). Challenge for the MMORPG game programming IS to actually MAKE the NPC Splicers smarter (... some decent AI). Some ADAM would somehow still be available for them to shoot nasty Plasmids at you. * That there had been more than a few people who stopped taking ADAM early, or NEVER took it. Not being mentally/physically impaired had an advantage for survival. * Real people are far smarter than game writers * Rapture was far larger than the bits we were IN in all the games and DLC. * AND THEN New Rapture comes along soon after those events --- --- --- "New Rapture" Founded, at Fontaine Court (originally Beowulf Gulch) Which Becomes 'City Center' of New Rapture : Picked by the New Rapturians for its defensive attributes rather than its grandeur, and proximity to vital resources. Fontaine Court had been converted to a 'company town' for Fontaine's workers back long before the 'civil war', and anything beyond basic services had fallen into disrepair. Neptunes Bounty workers were coerced into living there and buying Fontaine's commissary food and goods (so that he was swindling them twice -- COMPANY TOWN). Many of the fishermen and fish processing workers who lived there were less than enthusiastic in joining Fontaine's "Splicer Army" after years of his abuse and his cheating them, so the location did not suffer as much damage as other Splicer bastions. After Fontaine's "death", Atlas did not have much of a foothold on people who could make their own way, without needing his handouts and victimization propaganda. Atlas and Ryan (and later the other factions) largely left the fish workers alone as they continued to work and feed much of Rapture before/during/after the 'civil war'. When Sofia Lamb came to power, Hephaestus blocked her attempts to have 'the Family' seize control of Fontaine Court along with of Neptunes Bounty (using the 'We will turn your power off and you will freeze to death' Veto). Hence, the workers were in a good position to survive and maintain their organization/security, and created a extensive food trading network across what was left of Rapture. Besides Fontaine Court and Neptunes Bounty, the 'Brotherhood of Fishermen' (as they were sometimes called) also controlled/maintained The Submarine Yard and kept Port Rapture operating. --- --- --- Impressive View You Would See Alot More in The Rapture Reborn MMORPG: ''' (Look at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0A8umXLXSU&feature=relmfu ) A video that is using the fly+ghost Game Cheats for the BS1 Lighthouse to Rapture sequence. The Company did alot of 3D work to fill in the terrain for that game sequence (alot you barely see - probably was used in an early Presentation to try to sell the games development to the investors). Gives you a good idea more of what the city really looked like (great potential for the MMORPG where you can go out in a sub and go virtually anywhere). Definitely will have to have contests for the most impressive Neon Light displays.... --- --- --- '''NPCs With Social Anxiety : With the NPCs in New Rapture being a bit more realistic in their behaviors, now they act out their lives and their current situation. * Customized with different personalities, patterns of behaviors, activities, hobbies * Their preferred ways of doing things (lots of Templated options needed here) * Their 'story' (some Players create/add-to these -- need good coordination with situational/Canon details) * Reactive to the current situation (Those NPCs in Infinite BS were just so lame). Running in terror and hiding at invading Splicer maniacs ... perfect for the Player to step in to save the day. As usual, the issue of having a consistent level of detail across the games content. --- --- --- Rapture City Library : ''' http://yereverluvinuncleber.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Server-Icon-362679722 A good place to do research for : * Mission Clues - what that Splicer Faction in that area do to intruders... * On Odd Items you Find - worth anything ? * Technology Skill development - blueprints - FIXING all those 'Odd Things' you find * Current maps for an Expedition - New City is constantly expanding * Assistance Bulletin Board Submit 'Found' data items for 'Vouchers' for research time - all Accu-Vox no matter how garbled or in what condition (one of the standing City missions is to 'recover' recordings). Books and materials rescued from 'The Ruins' are always good to help pay expenses, if you bring nothing else of worth back. Access the Thinkers Online Databases City Librarian 'Job' - sorting incoming materials earns you City Prestige Points (Public Benefit is NOT Altruism - think of it as paying-your-dues to access all the other benefits the City provdes). "Knowledge is Power" - Francis Bacon --- --- --- The_Phoenix Official Bulletin --- --- --- '''Mass Escape From the Asylum : Yes, Rapture still has a good number of crazy people (there's a long waiting list for 'the cure' and rehabilitation). This isn't that Sofia Lamb run place (indoctinization/midwashing/coersion), where the shock treatment is used as a threat to 'wavering believers', or for extracting control codes from people her minions captured in her failed bid to take over Rapture. Note - something like this might be a multi-dimension reason for Columbia's game-shown existence (or just some very screwed up dreams/daydreams). --- --- --- New Rapture Long-Term Plan for Rebuilding ''' : Areas of Control/Security/Utility/Residence/Business/Government : * City Center : highest restoration/polish, prestige, civic functions * Core Area : usability, improvements, residences businesses industry secure * Border/Edge/The Wall : addition, expansion, , rebuilding, integrating * Frontier : stabilization, preparation, new security perimeter, opportunity * The Ruins/Wilds : explore, source of Raw Materials coming in to the city These areas to shift/grow due to Player actions/development as the 'world' is played Game World is made up of Real terrain with exhaustible resources (potentially wastable) Resources extracted to be used in Building, Sustaining, Expanding and Improving New Rapture As the city develops(and grows) it will become more sophisticated and capable of greater rebuilding (and later new construction ?) IDEA of "New Rapture" (in a Server World) starting very small as the first Players start playing BUT With sufficient institutions (which the Player uses) existing from the game's start Players penetration of 'The Wilds' (which initially starts closer in to the 'town') Is Important to balance the play mechanism for Resource amounts/speed of exploitation (the game server scenarios (each World instance) likely will run for Real years) --- --- --- '''New Rapture City Insane Asylum ? ( Adjacent to The Clinic ) : For Splicers too far gone (or awaiting 'improvements' in the 'Cure' process to handle their severe condition) * Player Mission hunting down escapee (dangerous...) -- City Constable quest (or a 'specialist' ?? --- The Splicer-Whisperer ...) * Even the New City has many dark dangerous hiding places and a rabbit warren of unlit tunnels for escapees to hide in. * Containment methods - special handling (real insane people can be quite clever and dangerous - Hannibal Lecter didn't need any Plasmids ...) * ADAM/EVE flushing to minimize dangerous abilities (but there IS a supply in The Clinic for various uses that might accidentally fall into the patients hands). * Adventures in The Brain of a 'far gone' Splicer -- the Brain puzzle Mini-Game (part of the City Roles Quests). --- --- --- So Shiny !! : When Players get a chance to see the New Rapture City Center in the MMORPG, there will be a yearning to see all of Rapture rebuilt like that to the way it again should be. We only got to see Rapture wrecked or at best half wrecked in the previous games (Then in BaSx which had a perverted HUGENESS, which continued the kind of game-maker unreality seen in Infinite BS). No puddles, flickering lights or sparking electrical shorts. No chunks blown out of ceilings/floors/walls or mouldy wallpaper or corpses/garbage/wreckage laying strewn about. Streets swept, windows clean, neon shining brightly, normal people walking the streets going about their own business ... CIVILIZATION RETURNED !!!! In the MMORPG plotline, the 'Council' decided to put alot of effort into rebuilding this one area extensively/completely to inspire the Citizens (most being ex-Splicers) to want to do more to bring Rapture back. To show that people can overcome ANYTHING if they have the Will -- "Individuals leading the way, but all working together to achieve greatness" -- Ryan's Vision. Rapture was a large place, and rebuilding will have to be done tile by tile, room by room, pipe by pipe. But this MMORPG is to be designed so that Players WILL see the progress of their (and others) work/efforts. Bit by bit, the New City will heal and come back to life and grow. The Players will be the ones to make that happen. (Interesting idea would be for records to be kept (time-lapse form) that would show the progress being made in-game - for Players just joining the game and those who wish to see what Progress is made). --- --- --- Is Rapture Past its Expiration Date ? : When you are a Splicer, with the decrepitude of Rapture's economy and food production, do you REALLY want to know (or care) what is truly in those Beef-E cans ?? With all the Cans we find laying about in BS2, maybe even the Splicers wont eat the cans that are so Far Past their Expiration Dates. If you hear a gurgling sound inside, you probably want to set it down and back away quickly. --- --- --- New Rapture's 'Dole' System - New Raptures 'Bootstrap' Economy. : Ryan is gone, the city is a mess, and Splicers are being reformed. Its hard to get things in Rapture popping again when people only have 'the clothes on their back' (and even those are borrowed) : * Run by city as starting position for the New Citizens ( ex-Splicers - Player) : * Citizens in 'Dole' system are expected to work at city provided 'basic' jobs (" Don't Work, Don't Eat " ...) * Fixed wages for City Jobs and fixed costs for Dole Worker expenses -- for basic subsistence. * System is available to all citizens ( if needed ) * Is part of transition for New Citizens ( adjustment after 'Cure' and orientation to New Rapture ) * Worker does basic City Maintenance jobs and gets paid with Dole_Tokens ** Standard workday is 8 hours in 2 - 4 hour blocks * Worker has available basic Room and Board ( spends Dole_Tokens at city regulated facilities ) ** Expenses of Room and Board infrastructure are managed by City ** Semi-automated Fishery for the basic staple food -- employs some ( Dole ) Workers ** Food prepared by other Workers( Dole ) ** Barracks-style housing with maintenance done by Workers( Dole ) -- basic city utilities included. * Room and board NOT provided free. ** Workers have to spend Tokens themselves and have some spending choices ** Workers are acclimatized to 'money' system used in mainstream. * Workers have some choice of available jobs they are qualified for ( skill levels 0-3 ). * Standard of Living beyond basic is afterwards part of normal NPC/Player business/economy. * Dole_tokens only accepted for basic necessities to prevent wastage on 'luxury' expenditures * System was put in the place in the Early days after Tenenbaum's return and the assistance of the 'rogue' Big Daddy known as 'Johnny' ( 'basic' facilities was all that was possible at that point. ). ** A simple system was needed to cover basic needs to support 'citizens' who were recently Splicers ** The 'base' location had to be secured and with sufficient resources to support 'Curing' additional Splicers and a growing population. ** Dole System accomplishes alot of basic city maintenance needs and largely pays for itself. ** The Dole system includes basic 'on the job' training. * Worker may have time to 'moonlight' other jobs (especially after acquire additional basic skills) * Workers are encouraged to take Skill training ( skill certification -- player does training 'missions' ) ** Higher skill jobs are rewarded with higher pay ( with certified skill ) and allow worker to move out of Dole system. * Numerous non-Dole system City Jobs are later available to qualified workers ( skills ) * Maildrop for City Workers at Job Center for various official mail. * Assistance For Destitute Splicers' - YOU HAVE TO WORK. --- --- --- "Pardon our Dust" and "Please Excuse Our Mess" signs will be all over in New Rapture ... : Rebuilding/Repair IS going on everywhere. Please don't blast your way thru weak walls to make a shortcut in someone else's restoration project. Watch out in the Ruins (the Wild), you blast a wall and the whole thing might collapse on you. Warning - Wet Paint --- --- --- New Rapture City Center Hospital - Remedial Cure Therapy ( Home of 'THE CURE' ): The Player's Avatar character can have a relapse of 'Splicer Disease', from after-effects and delayed side-effects. Various therapy activities including : Audio Visual "Don't become a Splicer" (Reefer Madness type) warning films, a 'Mr Mackey' clone (South Park) telling you "ADAM iz Baaaad ...", etc... Conditioning machines similar to the potato chip/shock type we saw in Persephone/Point Prometheus (but with more varied sequences) would likely be found there. Mission activities of various kinds and choreographed 'scenes' in "The Clinic" would be in the MMORPG --- --- --- Museum of Insanity and Parasites (New Rapture) : A reminder to Citizens of the tribulations that Rapture has gone through -- the perils of ADAM, and how it virtually wrecked Civilization. That which does not destroy you makes you stronger. The survivors are rebuilding the City. And of certain parasitic people who instead of working tried to steal/seize the City for their own ends, and brought even more ruination by using ADAM as their tool to coerce, murder and destroy. The Museum contains many recorded interviews with Splicers before their 'Cure' and accounts from non-Splicers who survived. Clear evidence is shown how too many parasites poison the whole. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Fontaine Court ?? (Seen on THIS Destination Board in BS2 AE map) : * Actually is back the opposite direction of the Player's BS2 train ride path (the Transit Schedules lists destination in order: Dionysus Park -> Ryan Amusements -> Fontaine Court -- reverse the players direction). * A logical extension of the Atlantic Express in the other direction of the 'Short Line' is towards Neptune's Bounty. And Fontaine pretty much owned Neptune's Bounty and would have wanted a 'company town' nearby that he could control. Low cost housing (primitive/cheap) that he could coerce his workers into renting (and gouging them for that rent and local business merchandise). You thought the Sinclair Deluxe looked shoddy ?? - This would be the REAL tenement style housing the game pretended Sinclair's Hotel was. * New Rapture founded 1970 at Fontaine Court (originally Beowulf Gulch) which becomes 'City Center' of New Rapture. Close proximity to Neptune's Bounty (food), Hephaestus (power/heat), Atlantic Express Depot (transportation). --- --- --- 'Normal' Environment of "New Rapture" - Needed for Somewhat Better Interaction Animations : * In the New City the friendly NPCs WONT be leaping about in a dark environment, or rarely staying close enough for you to get a good look (or having their faces largely covered by masks and ugly tumors). You will have to interact for a far longer time instead of the '30 Seconds Til You Slaughter Them' typical previous game interactions. * You will be able to constantly see them up close. Face systems have been done on other MMORPGs (at least for the players). After a while you wont really look at them as it becomes routine (you look at the voice bubble instead). * Gestures can be seen from a distance and adding them to NPCs would go a ways towards making Rapture look more than a City of Mannequins. NPC interacting logically with NPC ... * New animations can be added by Players (assuming the Player Created Asset system is EVER actually done by any of these stagnated game companies). * Of course we will still have the dark/damaged/leaky 'Ruins' to face the same old ugly ranting Splicers. --- --- --- Designated Salvage Areas (Posted by New Rapture City) - fate of 'unsafe' structures containing salvagable materials : * Most frequently heavily damage structure with loss of water-integrity (underwater salvage) * Structures with important utility 'mains' or transportation routes will instead be reinforced/stabilized but with everything lessor stripped. * Salvage phased for safety (area to be kept in safe state til very end) ** Furniture and 'Contents' ** Decorations and inner wall sections ** Utility machinery ** Floor sections ** utility conduits (pipes/ducts/wiring) ** Extra Pressure doors systems * Instability of location will usually have a 'work at your own risk' liability. * Abandoned structure may be full/half demolished if the unstable building threatens other structures. ** Half demolished is demolished down to the 'Street' level (where most of the utility mains and transportation systems will be retained) * Additional construction often needed to permanently seal connections to building. --- --- --- Break a Deal, Face the Wheel - Official/Enforced Commercial Contracts (Mostly just game mechanics enforcing) : * Filing Contract with city * Incorporation/registering as 'company' (legal entity needed for public contracts) ** Individual player is fairly simple (in game one person has control) ** Multiple player - pooled resources have to be recorded to prevent 'scams' (Griefer activity) * City records (new system for 'New Rapture', old system defunct no longer binding) * Filing for Projects, permits, postings (identify resources players have claimed - so they can be posted) * City Maps constantly updated with new info (show up in filter 'modes' on 3D maps). --- --- --- Adversaries and Perils : Frequest events around the new city : * Splicer Raids - The rebuilt city has 'stuff' and Splicers outside want it (usually in the Edge and Border areas) * Splicer movement reported - heightened alert at perimeter area #7 ... * Critical System failure - fix it now or the city dies!! (or not) * Rescue in the Metro or Atlantic express (body recovery at least) Earthquake ??? (We are near Iceland you know, near a geothermally active area). --- --- --- Its In the Ocean : * Sealife, bothersome and dangerous * Diving suits are generally safe from most sealife, only larger things are out there * Wreckage - don't assume your path is clear - speed limits are good to follow. * Sub and Bathysphere collisions (whales have the 'right of way') The Outsider threat: - Rapture possessed wonders they will kill all of us for. Best they never return to tell. --- --- --- Rapture's Continuing Improvements - Almost Civilized : * Phone exchange works once more (RT&T Rapture Telephone and Telegraph) * Newspapers - Return of the Rapture Tribune and other newspapers * Goods in the stores once again * Radio & TV broadcasts ** Educational TV, instructional content, entertainment ** Player Created Assets for content like advertisements/entertainment/instructional (subjected to vetting of course) using similar Flash-like stylized cartoons (Flash type tools may be directly applicable). Audio content likewise. * Jet Postal 'Pneumo' for convenience (restored system is expanding every day) * Making the Trolleys run on time * Dining Out - the 5 star Restaurants are just months away... * Aesthetics once again, enough with darkness and ruin - new Civic Achievements generate Prestige * McClendon Auto-Chef rescued, refurbished and now in the City Hall lunchroom. --- --- --- The Big Projects : * The Lighthouse - Get those air intakes on the surface back in full operation * Clearing the Waterways - all the Bathysphere MetroWay lanes * Atlantic Express - making it go somewhere you actually want to go - its capacity will be useful to future city needs. * Hephaestus overhaul - needed repairs (for the 5 original turbines and the later expansions) and restoring capacity after much too long a time. Many of the heat pipes to the city are corroding and need replacement/repairs. * Reactivate some of the secondary Geothermal generating units (Steam Wells) for future city needs. * The Civic Improvements The Museum, The Zoo, The Ryan Monument, City Hall, The Great Library, etc... * The Census and City Survey (keeps the maps up to date and planning on track) * The Sea slug Farm project ** The source of the 'cure' was there all the time (...why seaslugs aren't a blob of cancer) ** Bounty on Sea Slugs - keep your eyes open for them * The Sea Patrol - outsiders from the surface threaten Rapture's existence * The Tunnel Boring machine - a key to Rapture's future - getting it repaired * The Water Turbine power plant off the Abyss edge (tapping the constant sinking currents) - repairing and restoring its generation as a redundant supply to the Hephaestus power system. * Viable population growth - research to correct the genetic damage to restore the ability... * Sewage processing into Fertilizer for the new farms, Fishgut fertilizer again to be collected. * Grow/expand Rapture to add the space needed so it wont seem the crowded trap it once did. * Expand the use of "The Thinker" without becoming dependent on a potentially insane machine. * Encouraging more diverse food production (everyone is sick of fish). --- --- --- Vermin Problems : * The mutant rat problem. Vermin are the leading cause of food wastage/spoilage and spreading disease. * Rapture needs more Cats!! (now fewer Splicers than there used to be eating the rats) * Cockroaches would have been the last thing alive in Rapture * The Rapture Health inspectors have already shut down certain commercial operations substituting inappropriate materials in their processed foods. * Sanitation in Rapture is 'on the Rise'. (do your part citizen...) --- --- --- Toxic Waste : * The garbage/sewage disposal problem * Just dump it in the sea - easier said than done * Toxic puddles, why you might want to avoid stepping in them * Industrial sites left to molder for years - not a pleasant situation (and we need to reactivate them) --- --- --- Fires Are Not Your Friend: - Oxygen IS Your friend, it Keeps You Alive : * Fire suppression systems - sprinklers not usually enough * Most materials don't burn, but many things still do - be careful with open flames. * The fire brigade - general alarms - volunteer units organized in all parts of the city. * Please do not obstruct the fire hydrants. --- --- --- Epidemics : ''' * Disease impact on multitudes - bodies lying in the streets, men with carts in the streets crying 'Bring out your dead'. * Likely such events will only disrupt things in the city. * 'Resistance' is NOT futile. See your medical professional today on preventive measures. * Sneeze and Cough sound assets needed. --- --- --- '''Man the Barricades!! When Splicers Attack ... : * Splicers want the stuff you got. The city has ways of handling them. * The City Guard and the security systems may need your help. Citizens are expected to assist in countering threats to Rapture. * Cannibal Splicers !!! (One way to get ADAM...) * The small cannon firing broken glass that saved the 'new' Rapture settlement in the early days... --- --- --- Explore the Hidden Places : * Various caves and caverns and tunnels below the city were built and can be explored (for fun and profit). * Many tunnels were used in construction of the foundations and others were dug later. * There are many such places that people kept things they weren't supposed to have. You never know one of those Exclusive Upscale shops might have been dealing in 'special' contraband for their 'special' customers. * Splicers probably know about many of these places so watch out for a 'little company'. --- --- --- Frozen Legacy: - Time Capsule - There are Many Large Piles of Ice in places, where the heating failed : * Be careful thawing them, some may contain nasty surprises. * Yum - 8 year old TV dinners * Will a Vita-Chamber revive a frozen Cat? * Some entire levels of buildings are solid Ice (broken water pipes long ago) * How to thaw Ice without an Incinerate Plasmid ... --- --- --- Old Booby-traps: - Watch Your Step : * More pitfall type terrain oriented traps (and things that will; come down on you) * These old machine run on batteries, who keeps recharging the batteries ?? * Turrets and Cameras and Bots and Locked Doors under control of Splicer types (not all of them are completely insane) * And you thought those old tech skills were mostly useless... --- --- --- Open the Pod Bay doors Thinker ... (Bug in the Machine) : * Before this modern wonder, The Thinker, can be used to its potential, we must first understand it fully. * Major Instabilities in the system have been reported. * Citizens with advanced skills are requested to assist in programming projects. * Official Bounty on electronic tubes has been issued. * Supply of Blank Punchcards has been located. Mini-Game to write new ones for "The Thinker" --- --- --- Big Daddies and Big Sisters (not the Maintenance Daddies) : * Still roam the 'Wild' places (with or without Little Sisters). * Official Bounties offered for their capture. * Big Daddies reconditioning to Maintenance Daddies. * Big Sister stabilization and rehabilitation (working on it). * Many ran out of ammunition (though there may still be caches of ammo in places some still use). Expect more physical attacks (Drill 'fuel' still plentiful in many places). --- --- --- Interesting Things to See/Do in New Rapture: * Fish watching - see how many different kinds you can spot (collecting achievement). * The Rapture Museum - a growing collection of priceless and not so priceless art (don't miss The Hall of Parasites). * The Great Library, an important research resource, grows larger every day (collect books for credit). * Ghost Dance - (If the 'Player Created Assets' will exist in the game) - additional player created ghost stories (as seen in BS1) - vetting system in force, of course. Animating a ghost is the same process as animation for an NPC or player avatar. You could even have 'fill in the caption/dialog' type contests substituting dialog of the BS1 ones we saw (or newly created ones). Amusing, tragic, heroic/epic, or all three. * Kashmir's Monument - where the Civil War started (currently under new management). * The edge of the Great Abyss (not that much to see but an excuse to take off work). * All kinds of fun things (machines and such) to activate 'just don't press that red glowing button on the side'. * ALL those big valve wheels actually do something (Half Life2) though you may want to read the placard on each to know what trouble you might be going to cause by turning it. * The Neon lights are on again and it is always night Outside to see the pretty lights. * Talk to the NPCs - they might have alot to say (everyone has 'their story') * The Municipal Stadium, Sports - residents of rapture can look forward to sports again in the future * The Ryan Monument and Hall of Ryan - wisdom and saying of Andrew Ryan, and his accomplishments, and Dream. * The Zoo - Interesting Animals found in the Wild places, ADAM effected curiosities - mutant cows, flame breathing rats. A useful place to observe/research (those mutant rats, cats, roaches look so harmless behind that thick glass). Also The Aquarium for a close up look at real and unusual Sealife you only see fleeting glances of in those murky windows. * Visit The Lighthouse - get close to "The Surface" for a thrill. Some say it needs to be removed so as to not give away the City's location (kinda about time?), while others that it might be made to submerge via hydraulics. * Public Parks - restful and relaxing - now being expanded (to try to get rid of that "WE ARE TRAPPED IN A WATER SURROUNDED TOMB" feeling some people get). Visit the recently found 'Jungle' where things never stopped growing. * Retrace the steps of Jack and Delta thru the city (see the damage wrought in their heroic battles). See where Jack battered his way to Lambs Lair and ended her Reign of Terror. * See MADAMe Vogon's Wax Museum with its life-like frightening scenes and personalities from Raptures history. Inspirational poetry readings daily in the Museums adjoining coffee/gift shop. * Rapture is '3 Miles on a side' (3x3) - there must be something of interest for you to see there, somewhere. * Rapture's Museum of Bad Art - rich finds from Rapture's many wannabee 'artists' - Hilarious and Pathetic at the same time. (google --> "Museum Of Bad Art") * Ryan Amusements - Actual amusements added, and a restored 'Journey to the Surface' (with added new horrors seen/reported by our Surface Scouts). * 'Big Game' fishing - catch one giant squid and Rapture eats Kalamari for several weeks ... * Visit the City shooting range to increase your weapon skills. You actually could go shoot 'cans' elsewhere if you want too (outside city limits). * Create Abstract Art (pictures, and sculptures too (??)) ** Make-It-Yourself in-game art (if we can compose new signs in this game why not do this too??) ** Beware the company censors will be after you for 'improper game content' (as always) - Rewards are given for citizens first validly reporting such and punished for invalid' reporting. ** Already checked/verified 'art' will be marked as 'Passed' to avoid repeated reportings of borderline cases. * Games of Chance are back - its not hard to program/script a Blackjack table game or 'Spin-the-Wheel' NPC run game. * Visit the Little Sisters Wonderland - see what Little Sisters saw (a recreation by an ex-Little Sister). * Expeditions into 'The Wild' - due to difficulties reaching many areas, players will want to setup 'Base Camps' there to facilitate their activities. Something like a 'frontier' town atmosphere no doubt will grow up in the larger established sites. Similar 'work camps' for rebuilding the Atlantic Express will be needed. --- --- --- Philosophical Measures of New Rapture -- to Learn from the Past : New Rapture Constable Association to reinforce 'Laws' No more that 'There are No Laws in Rapture' BS. "there is to be no Law that puts one man above another" The Golden Link - the 'carrot', rather than the 'stick' to help pull the Great Chain 'if one wishes', but to at least get out of the way of those who do wish to Pull. The 'Laws' to be plain and not require Lawyers to understand or implement. This is a continuance of Ryan's philosophy, made visible in the MMORPG, that recognizes the actual simple Laws and makes them plain regularly to the populace so that none may claim ignorance of them. Legal expertise may be needed, but they should not be allowed to become middlemen who distort the process to facilitate their own gain. Lawyers (and judges) in a law system that exists largely to make work for itself and impairs rather than assist is just another type of Parasitism Ryan would want Rapture to avoid. The 'lazy' can be lazy, but pay the consequences for their behavior. Systematic official welfare that impowers the lazy would be avoided. Public monies would not be used for any such purposes. "Dont Work, Dont Eat" basic level chores/jobs available for those 'down on their luck' (thus there is no idiotic "paying people NOT to work" or exuse for those trying to dodge exerting themselves for their own upkeep). There are plenty of basic cleanup jobs in New Rapture. Religion not to be banned (as 'sort of' under Ryan), but rather "No State Religion" to be enforced. Voluntary actions not to be seen as 'Altruism' or Rather not as 'Altruist' - the forcing of others to be altruistic for ones own gain (Which is what Ryan was ACTUALLY against and was misrepresented/ignored by the original game writers). People of Rapture would have had enough of Criminal Coercion (Fontaine) and Collectivist Coercion (Lamb), and Anarchy. --- --- --- The New Little Sister 'Home' is in New Rapture : Safer than the old locations. Many Corpse are now delivered, so the Little Sisters don't have to go out to 'Gather' in the unsafe parts of the City. Oh good - Players get to cart corpse Back to New Rapture ("Eh- its a living" as Bugs Bunny would say). You will still hear Public Announcements warning to not interfere with Little Sister activities or with Big Daddies. --- --- --- --- --- . .